


Lugnuts

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Lugnuts, M/M, OFFICIAL name for Magnus/Lucas now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Lucas does that thing when he's concentrating where his tongue sticks out a little bit. Magnus realizes something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Lucas fully joins the BoB after The Crystal Kingdom arc instead of fucking off
> 
>  
> 
> Now featuring art from the incredible Vero aka @fatequarry!!  
> [https://twitter.com/fatequarry/status/825055736354988035]

Magnus has never seen Lucas like this. Disappointed? Yes. Angry? Regularly. But... the feeling he was exuding now was almost unreadable.   
  
Lucas sat there at the dining table, dinner cold and getting colder, with his stare steely and his jaw locked. His greasy fingers fidgeted with some sort of locking mechanism. Everyone else has cleared out to their dorms, Magnus staying behind to finish cleaning up dinner and waiting for Lucas. Of course he had already tried asking Lucas to leave, but the scientist snarkily bit back at him, and Magnus knew not to try again.   
  
So he sat next to him, watching him fidget. Magnus hasn't ever been this... close to Lucas before, besides when he fought him back in his lab. He sighs and rests his chin on his hands. Lucas huffs, and Magnus notices something he hasn't ever seen Lucas do.   
  
Just a sliver of pink tongue poked out between his lips, his gaze still intent on the gadget. Magnus stares at him unabashedly, fully blushing as he realizes just how…  _ beautiful _ Lucas is.   
  
His hair was tied back in a ponytail today, curls popping out around the elastic and falling on his face. Magnus can count his freckles from here, a smattering dotting across his tan cheeks. His deep brown eyes double take to Magnus, who's staring at him with a blush and a goofy smile painted on his face.   
  
"Uh, can I-" Lucas is cut off by Magnus, who is very suddenly in his personal space and tilting his chin up with the knuckle of his index finger. The other hand delicately resting on his knee as he kissed him softly. Magnus pulls away after a minute, his hot breath mixing with Lucas' tiny pants.   
  
"I-I'm sorry Luco, you just looked so cute with your tongue poked out like tha-" Lucas rushes back to him, his oily hand caressing Magnus' face. Scootching himself up, he firmly plants himself on Magnus' lap and kisses him without any hesitation.   
  
Magnus rests his hands on Lucas’ much smaller hips and pulls him in deeper, swallowing a quiet moan from Lucas. Minutes pass like that, Lucas passionately making out with Magnus, his tongue almost counting his teeth in his mouth. Magnus eventually pulls away, resting his forehead on Lucas'. 

  
"This all right?" He questions, pressing a small kiss to his scratchy chin.   
  
"Kiss me again, you big lug."


End file.
